Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1)/Scenariusz
Gruby: Przedziwne. Chyba jak żyje nie widziałem takiego smoczyska. He? Wiadro: Co, przyjacielu? Źle wróży te spojrzenie. Nie lubimy go? Gruby: Wiadro, co ty tam widzisz? Wiadro: Coś, czego wolałbym nie widzieć. Czkawka: Przypominam po raz piąty, na Koniec Świata zabieramy tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Sączysmark: Thyhahaha. O, a Śledzik chyba nie doleci. Śledzik: Bardzo śmieszne, żart miesiąca. Brawo nasz dowcipniś. No dalej, jesteś silna, nóżki do góry. Czkawka: Na serio? Śledzik: Co? Po granicie lepiej pracują jelita, a dobra praca jelit leży w naszym wspólnym interesie. Hoł, ho. Demonstracja tip top. Mieczyk: Ał! Nieźle. Przeżyłem. Weź jeszcze raz. Ał! Uuu. I trzy. Jeszcze. Stać nas na więcej. Szpadka: Jak nie, jak tak. Mieczyk: Ałć. Ooo. I mam cztery, tak? Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery. Hehe. Szpadka: No to chyba bierzemy. Mieczyk: Słuchaj, siostra. Jakby coś czegoś ten, to ja jestem dzisiaj tam… Stoick: Który z was, mądrale i zarozumialce, zatopiło z rana łodzie dla zabawy? Bo mam swoje podejrzenia. Czkawka: Ale jakie łodzie? Stoick: Wiadro i Gruby wszystko widzieli. I proszę mi tu nie wmawiać, że na wyspie jest jeszcze ktoś inny, kto wywija takie numery. No? Przyzna się ktoś? Mieczyk: Przyznaję się! Nie mogłem się opanować! Przepraszam. Ja jestem normalny? Czemu ja robię takie rzeczy? I dlaczego nikt nie może mnie powstrzymać? Czy nikt nie widzi, że to rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc?! Stoick: Ech… Szpadka: Co ty znowu wygadujesz? Przecież cię tam nie było. Mieczyk: Oj cicho, zawsze chciałem się do czegoś przyznać. Jak wyszło? Przesada czy wiarygodne? Szpadka: Wiesz… No… Tak całość to się trzymała kupy, ale te łzy… Nie, łzy były obciachowe. Stoick: Wrrrr. Czkawka: Tata, tylko nie warcz. Od rana siedzimy tu razem. Przysięgam, nie rozwaliliśmy żadnych łodzi. Stoick: No, skoro to nie wy, to mamy tu, obawiam się, całkiem spory problem. Astrid: Szalony jeździec? Śledzik: Aha, dość kiepsko to pachnie. Czkawka: Wręcz fatalnie. Ciekaw jestem kto to może być. Jesteśmy. Rozdzielamy się. Astrid: Tak sobie myślę i myślę o tym jeźdźcu. Czkawka: Dagur. Astrid: Zgadzałoby się. Smoka ma? No ma. Na razie bawi się w łodzie, ale lada chwila może wziąć się za nas. Śledzik: Czkawka, chodź tu zobacz. Czkawka: Osz ty, Śledzik. Ale dziura. Kto by zrobił taką dziurę? Śledzik: Wielki i koszmarnie silny smok. I żywiołowy. Myślę sobie Szybkie Szpice, ale wielkość dziury przywodzi na myśl bardziej Tajfumeranga. Rany. Czkawka: No jak tam?! Znalazł ktoś coś ciekawego?! Szpadka: Łał! Astrid: Wielkie nic. Ogołocone do suchej nitki. Mieczyk: Pusto jak w grobie, nie, młoda? Szpadka: Pusto jak w grobie. Mieczyk: Nico ani przed, ani za, ani obok, ani nic. Czkawka: Wy wiecie, że ja widzę, prawda? Mieczyk: No dobra, dobra. Ale znalezione. Szpadka: Właśnie. Nie kradzione. Mieczyk: A zgubione… Yyy… Się nie znajdzie. Bo kto zgubił, ten jest frajer. Szpadka: Taa… Śledzik: Hy! Ale szpic! Astrid: Fajny. Podobny do Wichurkowych. Śledzik: Co znaczy, że nasz smok należy do klasy Ostrolotów. O tak, dałbym sobie Sztusię zabrać. Oj, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie martw się. Tak się tylko mówi. Przecież bym cię nie oddał. Czkawka: Mieczyk. Dawaj. No. Mieczyk: Aa! Aa! Ał! Boli… Czkawka: Myślicie o tym samym co ja? Mieczyk: Uu, kocham tę grę. Ktoś sobie coś myśli, a reszta próbuje zgadnąć. Kto zgadnie, dostaje nagrodę. Dobra, ja wymyślam pierwszy. Mózgi w ruch i czas start. Sączysmark: Mogę ja? Myślę, że myślisz, że jesteś baran. Mieczyk: Tak! Trafiony! Czkawka: Bo ja chciałem powiedzieć, że jak znajdziemy smoka, znajdziemy jeźdźca. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć jak znaleźć smoka, lećcie za mną. Wiadro: Ostry. Mówiłem już, że ostry. Śledzik: Sto razy, Wiadro, sto razy mówiłeś, że ostry. Wiadro: Ogon ma… Ogon, ma bardzo długi ogon i umie się zapleść w supeł i rozpleść. Tak, właśnie tak. I wielkie skrzydła co trą jak… Hyy! Aaaaa… Czkawka: Śledzik? Śledzik: Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie było. Ani w Księdze Smoków, ani u Borka. Czkawka: No to pozostaje nam sprawdzić gdzie? Dobra, to myślę tak. Skoro Wichura należy do Ostrolotów… Śledzik: To niech nam tu rozpali magnezowy płomień. Kto wie, może wyskoczy coś nowego. Astrid: Wichura, tylko delikatnie. Zapalamy Smocze Oko, nie szarżuj. Śledzik: Śmiertnik Zębacz. Ile nowości, ale musiałem przeoczyć. Ej, ma ktoś kredę? Chciałbym potłumaczyć. Czkawka: Proszę cię, może nie teraz. Śledzik: Szybkie Szpice. Oo, uwielbiam je. Ale ja jeszcze mało wiem o życiu… Sączysmark: O żesz Thorze. Czkawka: Ta, ta, ta… yy… Super, wspaniale. Ale później. Sączysmark: Mamy łosia! Astrid: I nazywa się Zbiczatrzasł. Czkawka: Pięknie. Śledzik? Czyń honory. Śledzik: To tak. Zbiczatrzasł, z Ostrolotów, długi ogon ostry jak brzytwa. Smok agresywny, niebezpieczny. Sączysmark: Tahaha, to wiemy. Zaskocz nas, kolego. Śledzik: Chcesz się zamienić?! Sączysmark: Pytanie. Chętnie. Ale może… Nie teraz, bo teraz nie mam jakoś ochoty. Śledzik: Mogę dalej? Ten symbol oznacza, że potrafi owinąć ogon wokół ofiary i dosłownie wycisnąć z niej ostatnie tchnienie. Chyba, że się śpieszy, to przecina na pół i zostawia. Mieczyk: Uderz, uderz, bo ja chyba śnię. Aał! Astrid: Słuchaj, a ma jakieś miłe i niegroźne fragmenty ciała? Szpadka: Takie oczy, na przykład. Śledzik: Pudło, jadowite łzy. Mieczyk: Jadowite? Kocham cię! Czkawka: Ta, yy, my ciebie też. Cicho. Śledzik, wiemy może gdzie mieszkają albo co lubią? Śledzik: Szybkość, rytuały godowe, higiena jamy ustnej, odżywianie… Czkawka: Cz-cz-cz-czekaj. Stój. Możesz powtórzyć? Śledzik: Higiena jamy? Czkawka: Nie. Odżywianie. Jak się dowiemy co nasz potwór je, może da radę wywnioskować gdzie się stołuje. Śledzik: Morskie ślimaki! Mieczyk: Gdzie?! Aa! Śledzik: Żywi się ślimakami. Mieczyk: Fuj. Nienawidzę ślimaków, te z domem to jeszcze, ale te bez? Wielkie bezdomne galarety. Czkawka: Znamy parę wysp mocno obfitujące w bezdomne galarety. No dobra, oby nasz przyjemniaczek zgłodniał. Astrid: I oby miał chętkę na ślimaki, a nie na nas. Śledzik: Oj, coś mi się wydaję, że to będzie ta. Sączysmark: Od pięciu wysp mówisz to samo. Śledzik: Moja wina, że jestem optymistą? Dla mnie pęcherz jest zawsze w połowie pełen. Astrid: Wybaczcie, że przerywam pogawędkę o pęcherzach, ale zastanawiał się ktoś, co zrobimy jak spotkamy smoka? Mieczyk: Ja bym się ożenił. Astrid: A jeśli spotkamy Dagura? Mieczyk: Niech się żeni Szpadka. Nie będzie to prosta relacja, ale któregoś dnia pokocham go jak syna. Astrid: Ee, Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Niemal jak własne, na własnych rękach wykarmione i puszczę w świat. Czkawka: Mam coś! Dym. Astrid: Ognisko? Mieczyk: To smok buduje ogniska? Astrid: Przypomnij jeszcze raz po co nam bliźniaki? Tylko szybko. Mieczyk: I mnie! Też przypomnij. Zazwyczaj przypominasz jakie z nas matoły, ale to już nuda. Czkawka: Ach… Mieczyk: Dobra, nie chcesz, nie musisz. Astrid: Pewnie to wszystko z łodzi. Czkawka: Aha. Ślady wyglądają znajomo. No dobra, rozdzielamy się, szukamy dzikiego jeźdźca i Zbiczatrzasła. Daleko nie uciekli. Śledzik, zostaniesz ze Sztukamięs. Jakby co dasz znak. Śledzik: Nie ma sprawy. Ty wiesz mała? Normalnie to bym udawał, że mi przykro, że nas zostawili. Ale dzisiaj jakoś tak, nie wiem, czuję się tu z tobą bezpieczniej… Aaa! Mieczyk: Dobra, siostra, ty szukasz z lewej, ja z prawej. Ha! Szpadka: Czekaj. Mojej lewej czy twojej lewej? Mieczyk: Ty, mamy jedną lewą. Bliźniaki? Szpadka: No tak. Mieczyk: Nie ma się co oszukiwać. I tak go przecież nie znajdziemy. Szpadka: Weź, widzę tylko drzewa. Mieczyk: A ja to widzę jak oczyma wyobraźni jak potężny Zbiczatrzasł wyłania się nagle z chmur. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Mieczyk: Aa! Uu! Aa! Aa! Yy! Eee… Że osiem? Zdecydowanie za dużo tych sióstr. Szpadka: Aaa! Astrid: Na moje oko świerze ślady. Bądź czujna, dobra? Wichura! Kurczak? Ha? O nie! Sączysmark: Och. Hę? Na dół, na dół, szybko. Trzeba było jednak przed wyjściem. Halo, odrobina prywatności! Aaa! Hakokieł! O nie! O nie! Aaa! Ach! Ty szujo! Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Brawo, ty to masz wzrok. Bierzemy go. Mordko! Uważaj! Ach! Ha! Aaaa! Na niego, Szczerbek! Jedziemy! Teraz, z całej siły! Na twoim miejscu bym się wstrzymał. Heathera: Co ty nie powiesz? Czkawka: Heathera? Sączysmark: Dziewczyno, wrzuciłaś mnie do wody! Astrid: Zatrzasnęłaś nas w jaskini. Śledzik: Powiesiłaś mnie na drzewie! Astrid: Ale wiesz co? Ten myk z kurczakiem… wróciły wspomnienia. Czkawka: Heathera, jak sądzę, nie zrobiła tego wszystkiego z czystej złośliwości. Prawda? Heathera: Hej, mieszkam tu sama, zupełnie, od lat. Narobiłam sobie sporo wrogów. Nie chciałam, żebyście się mieszali. Będzie lepiej jak wrócicie na Berk. Sączysmark: A nie mogłaś, bo ja wiem, poprosić? Heathera: Posłuchalibyście? Astrid: Co racja to racja. Uparte z nas towarzystwo. Sączysmark: Ja się nikogo nie słucham. Astrid: Ach… Czkawka: Hej, hej. Nie ważne jakie masz kłopoty, nie ważne ile wrogów, pomożemy ci. Nie musisz siedzieć tu całkiem sama. Wiesz? Heathera: Proszę. Proszę cię, nie wtrącajcie się. Czkawka: Mieszkamy niedaleko. Parę minut stąd, leć z nami, zapraszamy. Na chwilę, jak chcesz. Podkarmimy cię trochę, pogadamy. Jak ci się spodoba, zostaniesz. Mieczyk: Łoooł. Zbiczatrzasł. Ale mam sen, ja cię. Jesteś tak blisko, że mógłbym cię dotknąć. Hyy! Bo jesteś blisko i moggę cię dotknąć. Mm… Zimny. Łuskowaty. Ja, Mieczyk Thorston, biorę sobie ciebie, jak tam się nazywasz, kochana. Nie ważne. Biorę sobie za… Oo, Heathera. A co robisz w moim śnie? I na ślubie? Nie sądzę, żebym cię zapraszał. Heathera: Ty wiesz, że to nie sen? Mieczyk: Nie? Hę… W takim razie… Zbiczatrzasł atakuje! W nogi! Heathera: hmhmhm. Nic się nie zmieniło. Czkawka: Ta. No, nie za wiele, niestety. Leć z nami na Koniec Świata. Heathera: Nie poddajesz się, uparciuchu. Czkawka: No, nie chętnie. Heathera: Dobra. Weź mnie na Koniec Świata. Czkawka: Spodoba ci się. Mieczyk: Czekaj. Ale gdzie ją znalazłaś? Szpadka: I proszę, dasz mi się przelecieć? Sączysmark: Tęskniłaś? Oj, chyba bardzo. Dlatego puściłaś na mnie kłody. Hehehehe. Twardą taką zgrywasz. Lubię to. Aaa! Ech… Śledzik: Kichaj na Smarka. Powiedz lepiej jak wytresowałaś Zbiczatrzasła. Heathera: Tak szczerze, to w sumie wszystko dzięki wam. Astrid: Dzięki nam? Sączysmark: Dzięki mnie. Chyba dzięki mnie. No chyba jasne jak słońce, no nie? He, kobiety, rozumiem je jak nikt. Aa! Astrid: Uuu. Sączysmark: Dobra, pojąłem, widzimy się później. Heathera: Kiedy znalazłam Szpicrutkę… Mieczyk: Ale imię! Bo ogon ma jak szpic i ruta sobie nim. Słabo? Rozbiłem na części pierwsze i złączyłem na nowo. I teraz wszystko jest jasne! Czkawka: O mamo. Heathera: No ale właśnie. Kiedy ją znalazłam, była chwilę po starciu z Tajfumerangiem. Ranna ale dzielna. Strasznie dzielna. Ale gdyby nie ja, byłoby po niej. Jak jej się polepszyło, zaczęliśmy trenować, tak jak wy na Berk. Teraz jesteśmy jak siostry. Rozumiemy się bez słów. No, bo co za smok. Nikt nas przecież nie pokona. A jak spróbuje, gorzko pożałuje. Sączysmark: Ha! No, może jest fajna, ale nie taka fajna. Hakokieł! Pal się! Heathera: Urocze. Szpicrutka, ogon! Sączysmark: Ała! Hę? Hah. No i co niby…? Aaaa! Dobra. Niech będzie remis. Śledzik: Ohohoho. Co jeszcze potrafi? Heathera: A, na przykład, wypalać w ludziach dziurę, na wylot z trzydziestu metrów. Sączysmark: Długo tak będę wisiał? Heathera: Jedno ostrze z tego ogona jest ostrzejsze niż najostrzejszy topór. Sączysmark: Aaa! Astrid: Fajnie się spotkać po latach. Teraz jest, jakaś taka do rzeczy. Ostra babka. Podoba mi się. Szpadka: Łał! Ale smok. Mogę go nawet dotknąć. Super, nie? Czkawka: Tak, ostra. Do rzeczy, jasne. Zdecydowanie wyrosła od ostatniego razu. Astrid: Przestań, minęły 3 lata. Wtedy byliśmy dziećmi. Dziećmi, rozumiesz? Czkawka: Ale była taka… słodka. A teraz jest jakaś… sam nie wiem. Astrid: Zadziorna? I niby to źle? Mnie pasuje. Czkawka: Zadziorna, zgoda, ale żeby rozwalać łodzie? A właśnie, muszę z nią o tym pogadać. Astrid: Dobra, pogadasz, ale najpierw ja bym z nią pogadała o toporkach. Widziałeś jakie cudo? Też takie chcę. Mieczyk: Do dzieła! Heathera: Serio na tyle was stać? Ha! Mieczyk: Eee… Astrid: I co? Ostra babka. Aaa! Czkawka: A, ty też chcesz z nią pogadać, co mordko? Ach! Ta, kochane stworzenie. Heathera: Wcinaj, mała. Musisz nabrać sił. Wiesz co się szykuje. Czkawka: Słuchaj… Cześć. Możemy chwilę pogadać? Heathera: Jasne, a o czym? Czkawka: O jednej łodzi, którą sobie zniszczyłaś wczoraj. Heathera: A. Była łódź. Czkawka: Proszę cię, co ty znowu kombinujesz? Heathera: Załatwiam swoje sprawy, zrozum. Serio, nie masz się czym martwić. Czkawka: A to pech. Jednak się martwię. Kiedy smoki atakują łodzie, jakoś się martwię. Heathera: Oj, Czkawka, odpuść. Dobrze? Mnóstwo się zmieniło. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Świat nie jest taki piękny. Czkawka: Ale gdzie moja słodka Heather? Heathera: Jestem jaka jestem. Kiedy mnie ostatnio widziałeś, ja… Oj, nie ważne. Mam sobie lecieć, tak? Czkawka: Ach, nie przesadzajmy. Mówię tylko, że… chcemy ci pomóc. Naprawdę chcemy pomóc. Bo zawsze jest jakieś wyjście. Heathera: Kochany jesteś. Dziękuję ci, wiesz? Zawsze byłeś dla mnie jak brat. Czkawka: Och… Heathera: Hej, hej. Cii. Wszystko gra. Nie gniewajcie się. Nic do was nie mam. Czkawka: Tylko nie krzycz. Sprawdzimy co jest grane. No dalej, dalej. Odwróć się. Śmiało, pokaż twarz. Dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Heathera: Dzięki, Johann. Z tobą interesy to jak zwykle przyjemność. Johann: Oo, z pełną wzajemnością, panno Heathero. Każda transakcja to dla mnie zysk i frajda. Czkawka: Szczerbek. No dobrze Johann, ciekawe co mi ciekawego powiesz. Johann: Nie tym razem, mistrzu Czkawko, poprzysiągłem milczenie. Nawet wódz Łowców Głów z samej Papui Nowej Gwinei nie był w stanie mnie złamać. Czkawka: Serio? A Stoik Ważki z plemienia Chuliganów z Berk? Ty wiesz co to sankcje handlowe? Johann: Dwa straszne słowa w zdaniu, co brzmi jak groźba? Niech będzie. Od czego zacząć? Czkawka: Może od tego, na przykład, czemu Heathera atakuje łodzie. Johann: Podejrzewam, że źródło gniewu leży w przeszłości. Bo wiesz, że jej wioska rodzinna została wycięta w pień przez wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie towarzystwo. Celem jej życia stała się więc zemsta. Bo jak nie pomścić własnej rodziny? Czkawka: Ale żeby rabować łodzie? Serio? Johann: Ona nie rabuje. Przekazuje wszystek towar ofiarom tych potwornych zbrodni. Każda splądrowana łódź zbliża biedaków choć ciut do utraconego niegdyś człowieczeństwa. Niestety, utraconej familii nic nie zastąpi. Czkawka: Ale dlaczego? Czemu teraz? Czemu ona? Johann: Sporo pytań, mistrzu Czkawko, na żadne nie odpowiem, gdyż nie potrafię. Czkawka: Johann, musisz utrudniać? Johann: W sensie? Czkawka: Przecież jasne, że i tak powiesz. I ja to wiem i ty to wiesz. A to po co te gierki? Nie możesz… po ludzku? Johann: Nie głupio mnie, mistrz, podszedł. Wyobraź sobie, mistrzu, piękny, słoneczny dzień na szmaragdowej wyspie Karanta. Wtedy otrzymałem tajemniczy list od pewnego chłopca. Pomyślałem sobie, cóż za… Czkawka: Johann! Co planuję Heathera! Johann: Nie jest istotne, mistrzu Czkawko, co planuje, lecz czyje plany chce pokrzyżować. Heathera: Jest. Mamy łódź. Widzisz? Pamiętaj, mała, za matkę, ojca i naszą wioskę. Za naszych ludzi! Niech moja twarz śni się Dagurowi po nocach w piekle. O masz ci los. Co to jest? Bestial: Panie, ten smok krąży już od jakiegoś czasu. Dagur: Hm. Chyba jakiś nowy, nie znam go. Bestial: Ani ja, panie. Jakie rozkazy? Dagur: Wiesz, jest jedno dobre przysłowie „Coś nie gra? Rozwal to”. Bestial: Ognia! Dagur: Czekamy. Wstrzymać się. Teraz! Heathera: NIE! Dagur: Ściągnąć mi na pokład szubrawca! Słodka Heathera… Z całej pary! Dziewczyna nam się przyda! Bestial: Z całej, chłopaki! Słyszeliście! Dagur: Zdecydowanie się przyda. Hahahaha. Heathera: Z całych sił! Damy radę! Ych! Albo i nie. Aaa! Dagur: Hahahahahaha! Czkawka: Hy! Heathera: Aa! Aa! Aaa! Czkawka: Heathera! Kategoria:Scenariusze